Changing Worlds
by northernprincesseska
Summary: A simple woman named Sara Gregory is thrown into a world completely different from her own. The thing is: this world isn't completely unfamiliar. With guidance from Avatar Aang and her knowledge of this new world she's been tossed into, she sets out to rewrite the story that she feels is wrongly written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story on here, so please be gentle. I'll except constructive criticism, but anything exceedingly harsh should be kept to oneself. I'll always love to hear what you have to say, and will try reply via PM back!**

**Warning: The couples in this fic are as follows: AmonxOC, Borra, Irosami, Pemzin. I'm sorry to all of you Mako fans, but I don't like him or Makorra. I apologize if you were looking for that. The focus is AmonxOC. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA nor do I own LOK.**

* * *

Sara Gregory trudged into her apartment, dropping her keys onto a countertop with a loud clatter. The sound startled a dog that had been sleeping on the small love seat, and he began to bark wildly, leaping off the couch and bounding to his owner. The animal stood on his hind legs and put his front paws on Sara's thighs for balance, his tail wagging madly. It thumped loudly against the same counter she had set her keys upon.

With a laugh Sara crouched at eye-level with him, allowing him to express his excitement at seeing her. The dog happily took this opportunity and ran his tongue all over Sara's face. She laughed again, rubbing a hand down his shaggy back fur.

"It's good to see you too, Lazarus," she cooed to him, petting him for a bit. Soon, though, she stood back up and gently pushed him off of her. The dog wasn't deterred by the shove, but he seemed to have enough sense to know not to try and slobber on her again. So Lazarus just trailed behind her, breathing audibly.

Sara absentmindedly pushed back a piece of hair from her face, rolling her eyes slightly at her dogs antics before she noted her hair had small bits of lettuce in it. She had just been at her job, Subway, and it seemed that parts of the numerous sandwiches she had made were nestled into her brown locks. Sara decided a shower was in order, and grabbed the appropriate items she needed before walking into the slightly cramped bathroom.

Lazarus tried to nose his way into the room with her, but Sara tutted and pushed him out gently with her foot.

"No-no," chided Sara and she shut the door in his face. She fought the nonsensical guilt she felt rising in her stomach. _He's alright_, she told herself. Moments later the sound his nails tacking on the floor could be heard as the dog made to find something else to do. She smiled a bit before going back to the task at hand.

Sara came out a little later, toweling off her now wet hair as she jogged to her room. She had realized while washing her hair that the final episode of Legend of Korra had recorded while she was at work, and she was eager to see how it turned out.

Sara, even though she was 20 years old, loved Avatar: the Last Airbender. When news of the spinoff season had reached her ears, she had been as excited as a child in a candy store. Her co-workers had teased her to no end when they caught wind of the fact she watched a cartoon with the same rapt attention a child would. Sara hadn't cared, and continued to watch it with happiness. Her favorite characters had to be Bolin, Tenzin, and admittedly, Amon. She admired the way he fought so valiantly for his cause, however misguided it might be.

Sara sped around the messy room, tossing on mismatched pajamas. She was in the process of tugging her plaid sleep pants on when she stepped on a rogue sock. It slipped from under her foot, causing her to stumble with her pants still half off.

"GAH!" she yelled, thrusting a hand out to steady herself with the wall. Sara managed to stay upright and, after a moment, giggled at herself.

"Nailed it," she muttered, finishing the job of putting her PJ's on. Sara threw the door open in her rush to watch the episode. The door knob banged against the wall, causing Lazarus to start a round of frantic barking. He probably thought there was an intruder or something, and Sara rolled her eyes.

"Be quiet! It was just me!" she scolded him, walking into the living room and flopping onto the couch. She dug for the remote. She found it lodged between the cushion and the backing of the love seat. Sara she ripped it out in a flash, her fingers flying over the buttons.

"Where's the recordings...there it is!" Sara quickly went down the menu list and picked the correct option, her smile growing as she saw the words _the Legend of Korra_. She pressed the select button on the appropriate episode. As the show started, she settled in and readied herself for the season finale, excitement bubbling up in her chest.

* * *

By the time it was over, Sara was staring at the screen with her mouth agape. Her hazel eyes were wide as she blinked slowly. It took a few moments for her brain to figure out what had just happened.

"But...but...Amon!" she finally wailed. Lazarus' ears pricked up at the sound and he looked at her. Sara paid him no mind. She was too busy ranting about what she felt was an injustice. "I can't believe it! Why! I don't understand!" she said furiously. She stood up, stomping to her kitchen.

Her mind tried to figure out why one of her favorite characters had died. What was the point of Tarrlok killing them? Was it to end Amon/Noatak and make sure he didn't try to push his non-bending campaign on others? Sara didn't know, but it irked her to no end.

She grumbled about it the whole time she fished around for something to eat, throwing open numerous cupboards. She settled on some chips and ate them violently, as if they had blown up the boat and not Tarrlok. Sara figured she couldn't eat away her pain, and she put them away. She theatrically put her forehead against the wall, banging it softly as if expressing her irritation by bruising her face.

"Damn you feels!" she cursed loudly, hitting her head a bit harder than the last times. Suddenly, she felt open air brush her forehead and she pulled back in surprise. A small hole in the wall was quickly growing wider, the drywall falling away and being sucked inside the strange vortex. Sara heard the sound of harsh winds and she backed up slowly until she bumped into her fridge.

Lazarus was growling loudly at the widening portal, his spine stiff. Sara couldn't tear her eyes away from it and felt frozen, even though she knew the dangerous things it undoubtably held. It was as big as a flatscreen TV now, and it didn't seem to be stopping. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage and suddenly, she felt an invisible force tugging her towards the ever growing hole.

She fought it, gripping the sides of the refrigerator to try and stabilize herself. But the larger it got, the harder it was to ignore it. It had grown to almost as big as her, and she felt a sudden wild urge to protect her dog.

"Lazarus! Get back!" she yelled, never taking her eyes off the vortex. He remained where he was, still snarling and yapping at the broken wall. "Now!" barked Sara, as the force got more powerful. The dog whimpered but obeyed, hiding behind the loveseat she had occupied mere moments ago.

One of her hands slipped from the fridge and it stretched towards the gaping anomaly. It was as if it were a vacuum, sucking her towards it. Unfortunately for her, the hand that had lost its hold had been the one clutching the outside edge of the door, leaving only the one gripping the handle left. The door of the appliance flew open and with a startled yell she flew towards the wide opening. Sara squeezed her eyes shut as both the barking of Lazarus and the whooshing of the wind faded away. Her vision went black and Sara knew no more.

* * *

Her eyes flickered open and she was met with a blinding light. She lifted a hand to shield it away from her eyes, blinking as her they began to adjusted to the new surroundings. Well, she assumed it was new. Had there just been a storm so violent that it had torn the wall out? If that was the case, then why was it so calm now? All the questions, combined with brightness of her landscape, made her head pound ever so slightly.

Her eyes seemed to finally adjust to the light and she cautiously put her hand back down. Sara got a good look at where she was at.

Sara quickly realized it was the small meadow she visited many times when she had lived with her parents. Everything seemed more colorful than she remembered, but other than that everything remained the same. The saying 'The grass is always greener on the other side' suddenly popped in her head, but she swatted the thought away, focusing. The overgrown grass swayed softly in the wind and the trees rustled.

Sara would have appreciated the beauty, had she not have been thrown here by some crazy wind tunnel.

Her thoughts were broken by a male voice, however.

"It's very pretty here," it said, and Sara let out a startled scream, whipping her head around. The owner of the voice looked oddly familiar, with a kind face, yellow and orange robes, and blue arrow tattoos covering his arms, forehead, and legs. Sara stared at him for a moment, her jaw practically touching the ground.

Sitting peacefully in front of her was none other than Avatar Aang, someone who wasn't supposed to exist.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention a few things**. **I'm a 'Happy Ending' kind of person, and so that's how this story will be. I'm not the most angsty person in the world, so I don't think there will be much of it. I'll try to make it not too fluffy, if that's what you want. Tell me what you'd like to see in a review!**

**Also, a huge thanks to my friend Badger! She's not on this site, but she's helped me a lot. She's my Beta of sorts.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, nor do I own LOK.**

* * *

Sara stared at him, spluttering incoherently. "Y-you look like...like..." she couldn't finish her own sentence, for fear of sounding silly and also just plain shock. Was he some kind of...creepily accurate cosplayer? That could be it, but it didn't explain how she had magically appeared in a different place, or the gigantic hole that had ripped out her wall and brought her here.

The Aang look-alike waited patiently for Sara to get her bearings together. She blushed faintly, realizing she most likely looked like a nutcase to him. Of course, he was acting as if frantic women wearing pajamas dropped in everyday. Sara took a deep breath and crossed her legs like him, gazing at him in a confused manner. He took this a cue to start speaking, and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hello, Sara. I'm sure you are wondering how you got here," at her nod, he continued. "My name, as you already know, is Aang."

Sara shook her head fiercely, and 'Aang' gave her an amused look.

"With..with all due respect, Aang doesn't exist. He's just a cartoon character," he became serious after her statement, looking her straight in the eye.

"Sara, it isn't just a cartoon. The world of 'Avatar', as many people from the world you're from refer it as, is very real," Sara would have laughed if his expression wasn't as deadpan as it was. His lips didn't twitch in any way that would have indicated that he was joking.

Sara ridiculously found herself believing him. But that was one of her 'Fatal Flaws', as her parents had always said when she little. Trusting people much too easily. She hadn't understood it then, being as innocent as she was. But now she knew:

You weren't supposed to trust cartoon characters who said they were from a different world.

But, her being her, she did it anyways.

"I believe you," Sara said finally, smiling weakly at him. Aang beamed at her, his dark grey eyes sparkling. "Great! That'll make things go much smoother!" he stood up, brushing bits of grass off his Air Nomad robes. He extended a hand and Sara immediately took it, getting up as well. She realized with flush that she looked like a mess compared to him, with her wrinkled PJ's and still wet hair, but luckily Aang didn't seem to notice as he started to speak again.

"You've been brought here for a reason. Right now, we are in the Spirit World. That's the only way I can communicate with you," he explained to her as they walked down a worn dirt path. Sara knew that it hadn't been there when she a was a kid, so she just assumed it was an addition made in the Spirit World.

"The current Avatar, Korra, has been doing a wonderful job learninf the elements. But she isn't fully realized yet. As you know, she will struggle with Air, my native element. That's because when you were born, you were chosen as a sort of...guide, shall we say? To Korra, of course. When she was a small child, all of the previous Avatars were informed by the Time Spirits, Shi, Feng, and Koho, that she would need assistance. All the information they would provide us with is this: it would be a woman from another world. That's where you come in."

All this information made her head spin. She was a guide to Avatar Korra? She had been doing fine, hadn't she? Amon had been killed, the Equalists had been stopped...so what was wrong?

Sara voiced her opinions to Aang and he sighed. "None of that has happened yet," he told her, and Sara looked at him in surprise. Amon and Tarrlok hadn't been killed? She felt her heart soar a bit in hope. This was all the Legend of Korra fans dreams! To be able to change everything for the better! Aang's voice interrupted her happy musings.

"As great an Avatar Korra is, she's not going to be able to master all the elements. You were born before her, and when that happened I gave you apart of my soul. That enabled you a...tether of sorts to this world, and that's why you are able to be here."

"Why did you give me part of your soul if you knew it would mean Korra can't master Airbending?" she asked, furrowing her brow. It didn't make much sense to her. Aang sighed once again, his dark brows knitting together.

"It was a miscalculation on our part. The spirits of time cannot, unfortunately, see everything, and they hadn't counted on Korra's inability to Airbend properly. We can't take the gift away from you, however. That would drastically damage the Avatar cycle, and most likely kill you."

Sara looked at him in shock, and she became a bit angry. They had placed something on her that they knew could kill her? She hadn't consented to that! But she managed to keep her cool.

"That's...a lot to take in. Why me, though?"

"We chose very carefully who would be her guide, and moreover her other half as you could say. Part of the reason you were chosen is because of your upbringing. Korra has been sheltered her entire life, something many of the previous Avatars are unhappy about. When she arrives at Republic City, she will be woefully uninformed. She knows nothing of the world outside the White Lotus compound, and the inequality Amon preaches about. However extreme his tactics will be, there is truth underneath the words he says. Republic City was supposed to be a safe-haven for benders and non-benders alike, but some of the benders have seemed to grow the idea that they are of higher class due to their abilities," Aang's face became a little troubled.

"Everything was alright when I was alive, but now that I'm gone..." he shook his head a bit as if to dispel his thoughts. He gave Sara a small smile. "That's why you are here. Apart of me is inside you. Somehow that disabled Korra's ability to Airbend. She can still do the basics, mind you, due to previous Air Avatars, but as I'm the the closest one in the cycle it halted it more than expected."

They had arrived at what looked like an Airbending Temple, and bisons flew around in the dazzlingly blue sky. Aang took out a whistle that was hanging around his neck and blew into it softly. Sara didn't hear any noise, but she had a sneaking suspicion as to what it was. Sure enough, a huge bison that had been chasing a lemur around suddenly flew towards them. It landed on the ground with a loud thud and it reminded her of Lazarus.

She felt a pang when she thought of her dog. What would happen to him? Were people missing her back home? Oh no, Misty was going to kill her when she didn't show up for work tomorrow! Or was it today? She wasn't sure how long she'd been unconscious, or if this world had units of time. Come to think of it, what time was the Legend of Korra set in?

Once again, her thoughts were broken. This time, however, it was by the bison, had started licking her with its huge tongue. Her dark brown hair was now sticking up at unnatural angles in the front, and Aang let out a loud laugh.

"This is Appa! I think he likes you. It makes sense, seeing as I'm apart of you," he said, grinning at her. She tentatively put her hand out and began rubbing his nose. Appa let out a satisfied groan and pushed his wet nose into her outstretched palm, reveling in the attention he was getting. Sara smiled at him.

"It looks like he's a big softie," she commented to Aang, as Appa began to make a sound between a purr and a growl. She figured that meant he was happy.

"Trust me, he can be!" said Aang, chuckling a bit. He gazed at his sky bison for a moment before turning his eyes back to Sara.

"I'm sure you have many questions, but I'm afraid they'll have to wait until later. I hope my explanations helped, and I wish I could tell you more, but the Spirits will only let me reveal so much. Besides, our time together is about to run out. The Spirits generally don't like humans in the Spirit World unless they are the Avatar. Which, in a sense, I suppose you are," he stopped himself from musing any more about her status as mortal and Avatar. Already, she could see the lights that were so startling before beginning to fade. Sara suddenly felt dizzy and she clutched onto Appa's head fur for support.

"Be careful, Sara! We all have faith in you. Oh, and one more thing before you go!" Sara was having a hard time hearing him and strained to catch his last words.

"If you see Katara, tell her that I love her! Tenzin and his family as well!" with those parting words, she was once again sucked into a world of silence and blackness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello boys and girls! Not much to say this chapter. Just always remember: reviews, follows, and favorites are what drive me to write! Keep that in mind as you wait for the next chapter.**

**Once again, a huge thanks to my friend Badger. She reads the chapters I send her and helps me out a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA not do I own LOK.**

* * *

For the second time that day-well, it felt like a day: for all she knew, it could be thousands of years-Sara awoke to see someone wearing orange and yellow robes. Her eyes roved the landscape around her, before they settled on the man crouching at her right. At first, she assumed it was Tenzin, or someone else in his family, but when she inspected his face she realized he looked nothing like Korra's Airbending teacher. Of course, all she had to go on was a cartoon, but this man was smooth shaven. Tenzin had an awesome goatee.

"You are awake! Seripaph, she has regained consciousness!" Sara didn't know who he was talking about until her gaze settled on another man, younger that the other, hovering over his shoulder. They both had on the same clothing: Airbending robes like Aang had been wearing. She wondered who they were. Tenzin and his kids were the last Airbenders, weren't they?

"What should we do with her?" asked Seripaph. She took on an annoyed expression. She hated when people talked about her like she wasn't there. It was one of her pet peeves, along with skipping. Oh, how she hated skipping. _"T__hat's neither here nor there, stupid," _she thought to herself. _"Focus__ on the two strangers staring at you."_

"Well...should we take her to Pema? Master Tenzin is busy with the Council," said the first man. Did that mean Korra wasn't here yet? If that was true, then none of the events in the show had even started yet! _"__Convient," _she thought to herself, but she had a gut feeling that things wouldn't be as easy as she'd like.

"Yes, of course. Ma'am, can you walk?" Seripaph asked her, concern in his blue eyes. Sara nodded and slowly staggered to her feet. She was wobbly from traveling through the Spirit World, and she stumbled. The first mans hand shot out to steady her, and she sent him a grateful look.

"Thank you," she said as they made their way to the Air Temple. She had landed in a pavilion of some sort, and she remembered from the series it was where Korra had tried to meditate with Tenzin and the Airbabies.

"What happened?" asked Sara. Seripaph was keeping an arm around her shoulders, in case she stumbled again. Which wasn't completely unheard of: she was still feeling a little dizzy after hopping from three worlds. That tended to take a small toll on someone.

"Kaze and I were meditating while the other acolytes were gone. It's easier with less people around," explained Seripaph. "Then you came along. You didn't just drop out of the sky: you appeared out of nowhere. One second you weren't there and next...you were."

Sara gulped slightly. How was she supposed to explain _that_? Sara didn't think she should tell just anyone that she was from another world, however nice they might be. She might blindly give out her trust, but she knew when something was important.

"Oh! Ah, well..I don't remember anything," she said, cringing a bit. Damn, she was a terrible liar. If it sounded unbelievable to her, she knew it would sound the same to theirs. She desperately hoped they wouldn't be able to see through her flimsy alibi. Luckily, they seemed to believe her, and sent her sympathetic looks as they entered into the Air Temple.

Their footsteps echoed across the wood floor as they made their way through the many hallways of the building. Sara wasn't sure which one this was until they made it to a large room that was filled with numerous people. At their arrival, many heads turned in her direction. Almost immediately, murmurs of confusion rippled through the hall. A pregnant looking woman who was sitting indian style on a cushion braced a hand against the wall beside her as she struggled to stand. Her big belly made it a bit hard, and two small girls sped from the other side of the table. They helped pull her to her feet, and the woman ambled over to Sara. With a sharp intake of breath, she realized this was Pema, the wife of Tenzin.

She smiled kindly at the two men that stood beside her. "Hello Kaze. Seripaph," she greeted. They nodded respectably at her. "Good afternoon, Mistress Pema," they chorused.

"You two may go ahead with whatever you were doing: I'll take care of our surprise visitor," they thanked her and went to sit at a table with a female Air Acolyte. Sara tulook back to Pema. Oh no. How was she supposed to explain mysteriously popping up in the middle of the pavilion?

"Why don't we go for a walk?" she asked, and Sara nodded. Pema told a nearby Acolyte to watch over her children, who fixed Sara with curious stares. Pema gently tugged Sara out the doorway and they continued down a hallway.

"Now, would you mind telling me who you are?" if it had anyone but Pema, that would have sounded rude. But the kindly woman managed to make it seem polite. She was just glad it was an easy question.

"Sara Gregory," she told her, running a hand through her hair. Should she tell Pema the whole story? She knew that the mother had been trustworthy and sweet throughout the first season. Sara decided that although she would spare some details, she could confide in Pema if she asked.

"Where did you come from?" the woman asked, sending her a questioning look.

"Well, to be completely honest...I'm from a different world."

Pema let out a loud laugh, laying a hand on her bulging stomach. "Honey, you don't have to make up some silly lie. I'm not going to toss you to the streets!"

"I'm telling the truth!" she insisted, frowning a bit. "I know it sounds crazy, but let me tell you everything before you judge!"

Pema looked uncertain.

"I guess there's no harm in at least telling me what you have to say," she said after a small pause. Then she smiled a bit. "Besides, my husband isn't due to get off work for an hour or two, so I've got some time to waste," Sara was extremely relieved. She just hoped that Pema would believe her. She knew it would sound utterly crazy, but perhaps she could convince the woman.

She took a deep breath and began to tell her story.

* * *

By the time she was done, Pema was looking at her incredulously.

"Sara, as much as I'd like to believe you, you must realize how far-fetched that sounds," she told her, with a gentle tone. Sometime during the middle of Sara's story, they had taken a seat on a bench. It had a view of the training grounds, and a few Acolytes milled around. They sent curious looks at the women but gave them their privacy. Sara let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know...but I can prove it somehow!" she racked her brain for ways she could show Pema that she was telling the truth. This was harder than she had previously thought. Sara knew that it was futile to hope that her story would be accepted easily, albeit how understanding Pema was.

"Ugh, Aang didn't tell me how difficult this would be!" she groaned, burying her face in her hands. Dammit, why did this have to be pinned on her shoulders? It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows as she had thought, and all she was doing was telling her story! How the hell was she supposed stop Amon and help the Avatar? It seemed impossible at the moment.

"What about Aang?" a male voice asked, and Sara lifted her head sluggishly. She knew exactly who the voice belonged to. Could her day get any more complicated? Pema's next words only confirmed her suspicions:

"Tenzin, you're home early!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A thank you to everybody who's supported this story, I couldn't do this with out you guys!**

**A huge rounds of applause for my friend and unofficial Beta Badger!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA not do I own LOK.**

* * *

"The Council knows we're going to see Katara and Avatar Korra tomorrow and they let me come home early so I have time to pack," he explained, wrapping his arms around Pema. She had stood up and Tenzin carefully hugged her, apparently not wanting to jostle the baby too much. Sara felt horribly awkward as she sat on the bench, staring at her hands. She idly noted that her nails had chipped nail polish on them, and Sara had to fight the urge to gnaw on them. A nasty habit she'd never gotten around to breaking.

"Who is this?" Aangs son asked, eying Sara suspiciously. She smiled slightly nervously at him.

"Sweetheart, this is Sara Gregory," Pema said, gesturing towards her. "She's...ah..." Tenzins wife frowned. She couldn't very well say, _'She's from a different world and has a part of your father inside her. How was your day?'_

"It's a long story," Sara cut in, standing up and stretching out a hand to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, though," cautiously, he took her hand and shook it, releasing it soon after. Sara wasn't sure what to do with herself. Did she really have to tell her story again?

"As nice as it is to meet you, Miss Gregory, I'd like to know what you're doing on our island," Tenzin told her. "I've never seen you before, neither here nor in the city."

She caught her bottom lip with her teeth and nodded.

"Of course," said Sara, releasing her lip with a sigh. Pema smiled at the both of them and gave her husbands arm a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm going to check on the kids. We'll talk later," she told him. She pecked him in the cheek, sent Sara a small smile, and began to make her way back to the Dining Hall. Once Pema was gone, Tenzin gave Sara an expectant look.

"Alright, I suppose I'll tell you too. But I don't think you're going to believe me."

* * *

As was expected, she got the same reaction out of Tenzin. He was currently rubbing a hand on his bald head. He let out a sigh.

"You must know how ridiculous that sounds," he said after a few moments of silence. Sara shoulders sagged, her heart sinking.

"I know," she said, staring at her feet. Her mission was going to be a lot harder if they didn't believe her. How was she supposed to be Korra'a 'Guide', as Aang had put it, if she was out on the streets?

"I'm sorry, Miss Gregory. I'd truly like to think you were telling the truth. However..." Tenzin trailed off, absentmindedly tugging on his brown goatee.

"I wish I could do something to prove it to you," she groaned. What could she do? Question and answer? Something personal? Or maybe she could do something that would make him believe her. But what?

Suddenly, an insane idea sparked in her mind. What had Aang told her?

That apart of him was inside her, and that had disabled Korra's ability to Airbend. Did that mean..._she _could Airbend?

It was crazy, but it made a small amount of sense.

"Can-can I try something? And bear with me," Sara said, angling her body towards Tenzin. He gave her an amused look.

"If listening to your fantastical tale isn't 'bearing with you', then I pray to Tui and La you don't show me what is."

Sara laughed, and Tenzin blushed a bit. She assumed he was embarrassed about his sudden display of dry humor. He was usually stern and serious, so his funny side seemed to be something he hid. Sara wondered why, before focusing on what she was about to try. She'd need all her concentration for this.

"Do a basic Airbending move," she instructed him, and he sent her an incredulous look.

"Why on Earth do you want me to do that?" he asked her, looking indignant. Apparently he didn't like being told what to do by strange young women.

"Please?" she begged him, her eyes pleading. She didn't feel like explaining her silly idea. If she said it aloud, she _knew _it would sound stupid. Tenzin sighed and started to grumble unintelligibly, but he moved his arms as he prepared to bend. Sara watched in fascination as he put his hands perpendicular, one against his chest and the other an inch or two lower. Tenzin started to move his hands gracefully, and soon a small sphere of air appeared between them. Sara stared, transfixed.

If M. Night Shyamalan could see this, he would run away in shame.

Sara instantly related Airbending to a tornado, except this was see-through. Almost like glass. Translucent, but not but invisible. She could only wonder about the other elements, and how they looked. She swatted those thoughts away and put all her focus on Tenzins hands, trying to commit the way he moved them to memory.

He let his limbs come to a stop, and immediately the air dispersed. Tenzin quirked a brow as he clasped his hands in front of him. He gave her a look that clearly read, _Well? I'm waiting_.

She inhaled deeply through her mouth, then positioned her hands in the same fashion he had seconds ago. Tenzin watched, his face impassive. Sara fought a bought of self-consciousness under his gaze and practically burned holes into her hands.

Sara began to move her hands and she could practically _feel _the part of Aang inside her begin to get excited as she tried to bend his natural element. It was an odd sensation: it was if she'd done this thousands of times before, but at the same time completely foreign.

It took her a few minutes, but Sara began to feel the air circulate around her hands. Laughter bubbled up inside her throat as she manipulated the element to her will. Tenzin stared at her, awe evident in his eyes.

"Astounding," he breathed, looking at her face. "You weren't lying!"

Sara let her concentration fall away and the air went still. She shook her hands. All that moving had tired them out. _"Man, I'm out of shape,"_ she thought with a mental eye roll.

"I told you! she said, flashing her teeth. She was feeling a trifle smug, not that she would ever admit it.

"You can stay here with us, inside the main building," Tenzin told her, pulling them both to their feet. Sara immediately rejected.

"Oh no, I couldn't! I'm not apart of your family, and I don't want to be a bother-"

"It's not a problem," he cut in, sending her a small smile. "We'd love to have you stay with us. Besides, I don't believe it would be a good idea if the Acolytes knew you're an Airbender, and it's quite possible for you to Airbend while you sleep. When I was younger, I'd always sneeze myself out of bed."

Sara laughed aloud at the though of a small Tenzin flying awake in a spray of air and snot.

"I suppose I could stay, if I wouldn't be a burden," she relented, albeit a little reluctantly, and he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, it's our pleasure," he told her, and for some reason that reminded her of something.

"Oh! By the way, Aang told me to tell you something."

Tenzin gave her a slightly surprised look. "What might that be?" he asked, and Sara could detect a trace of both happiness and something sad as well in his voice.

"He told me to tell you that he loves you. Pema and your children, too."

Tenzin looked sharply away, and she had a sneaking suspicion he was fighting tears. She couldn't imagine losing her parents. _"You already have," _said a small traitorous voice inside her head, but she violently shoved it away. If she thought about that too much, she knew she'd start to cry.

"Thank you," he managed to say, his voice hoarse from emotion. Sara's face softened as they made it to the building, and against her better judgement she wrapped her arms around Tenzin. His spine stiffened before he relaxed and he loosely hugged back. She could tell he needed comfort, something Sara was happy to give him.

"You're welcome."

Tenzin quickly let go and cleared his throat. He dusted invisible dirt off of his Air Nomad clothes, before walking briskly into the building. Sara chuckled and followed him. They seemed to be the only ones there, if the slightly eerie quiet said anything. She ascertained that everyone was still in the Dining Hall.

Tenzin seemed to know where he was going, expertly navigating through the corridors until he reached a door.

"Wait here," he told her, before disappearing inside the room. He came back a few minutes later with neatly folded robes in his arms. He thrust them out towards her.

"Put these on. It will be easier to fit in with these on. If the Acolytes ask, you are a family friend, staying with us. And if it all possible, don't tell them your last name. 'Gregory' isn't exactly a common name here," he explained to her, and she bobbed her head in agreement.

"I will be in the Dining Hall. Once you are done dressing, you may take any room that isn't occupied. It will be easy to tell which ones those are. I'll explain everything to Pema and the children," he turned to leave, but Sara grabbed his arm.

"Wait," she exclaimed. He looked at her from over his shoulder. "Yes?"

"Are you going to tell Pema that I can Airbend?" Tenzin frowned at her for a moment, seemingly deep in though, and finally answered:

"Yes. I'm not going to keep anything from my wife. Not that I'd be able to, even if I had wanted. She has eyes like a lemur hawk," and with that, he was gone.

Sara stared after him for a moment before she started checking rooms. The first one was filled with books, and from her knowledge of the characters she assumed this was Jinoras. The second one was bigger than the rest, and she figured this was the master bedroom. The third was thankfully empty of any personal belongings, so she walked into this one and inspected it.

It was a decent sized room, with tannish colored walls and light bamboo floors. There was a low-set bed with light blue sheets. A small wardrobe was set in the corner and traditional Airbending symbols adorned the walls, along with a scroll depicting the all of the nations and one with Chinese characters written all over it. Sara, to her astonishment, found that she could read it without any trouble.

_"If they speak English, why in the hell do they write in Chinese?" _she wondered as she stripped off her now-dirty pajamas. Sara guessed that it wasn't Chinese or English to them, just their regular language.

Sara stopped thinking about, already getting confused.

Once she was done dressing she looked at herself in a body length that was set next to the wardrobe. Sara thought she looked ridiculous, in bright and yellow robes, but somehow she felt comfortable in them.

_"Aang," _she thought, rolling her eyes. How had she never noticed the part of him inside her? It seemed he was active in everything here. Maybe it was because she was on Air Temple Island. He had built this, after all, and this was where he lived most of his life. Sara crawled underneath the sheets, and as soon as her head touched the pillow, she was out like a light, succumbing to beautiful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter! A huge thank you to everyone who had followed/favorited. It makes me very happy to know you look forward to reading more. All you silent readers, a simple 'More' makes me giggle like an idiot. So keep that in mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, nor do I own LOK.**

* * *

When Sara woke up, the first the thing she noticed was something heavy sitting on her chest. She cracked one eye open and let out a startled shout. The mass taking residence on her abdomen yelled too, and it blasted off of her with a jet of air that smelled _very_ suspicious. Sara bolted upright, her eyes scanning her surroundings until they landed on a small boy standing in the middle of the room.

"You scared me!" Sara exclaimed, whipping the covers off her legs as she started to stand. The boy grinned wildly, and she noticed he was missing an tooth.

"That was the point! Mommy said to wake you up, 'cause we're going to the Water Tribe to see Gran-Gran!" with that, he sped out of the room on an air-scooter. Sara stared at the open door, trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes. She rubbed a hand over them before smoothing her wrinkled clothes. She glanced at herself in the mirror and noted with a groan that she looked like a mess.

Sara searched the wardrobe and was happy to find extra clothes, and also a red coat. She pulled them out and walked over to the door, shutting it before she began to change. When she was finished, she looked everywhere for a hairbrush-to no avail. She settled on combing her hair with her fingers. She walked into the hall, yawning as she her feet made soft thuds against the floor. She stumbled on what appeared to be a living room, and was met with the curious eyes of a little girl who had two yellow puffballs in her hair.

"Hi there! You must be Sara! Mommy told us that you were staying with us!" she exploding, leaping up with a broad smile on her face. Sara's brain supplied a name for her: Ikki.

"Y-yes, I'm Sara," she stuttered, a little startled by Ikki's hyperactivity. Plus, she was still trying to wake up after the boy's-Meelo, she realized-rude and boisterous awakening.

"Great! You look awful! Here, let me take you to the powder room and I can fix your hair for you," she said, and before Sara could protest the girl grabbed her hand started to tug her down the hallway. She followed dumbly, not having the energy to resist. Ikki made a left and roughly shoved open a door, not bothering to knock. Luckily the bathroom was empty and the little girl pulled them both inside. She smiled brightly at Sara.

"You have pretty hair!" said Ikki as she pulled out a small stool. She stood on it and pushed Sara down by the shoulders. "Sit," she commanded, and began to violently brush her hair with some random comb. Sara fought a wince. She knew Ikki was very energetic and wasn't trying to hurt her on purpose, so she decided to try to grin and bear it.

"Where are you from? Daddy wouldn't tell us yesterday when he said you were staying. He just said you were Mommy's cousin," Ikki never seemed to take a breath.

"Uh..yes! I'm Pema's cousin, from the...ah...Earth Kingdom," Sara made up quickly, cringing as Ikki hit a particularly gnarled tangle.

This was how the next ten minutes went, with Ikki sending her a barrage of questions and yanking her hair. When she was done, Sara looked in the mirror. She had to admit that the little girl hadn't done a horrible job.

The hairstyle was pretty simple, with two thick braids on either side of her head that lead to a circular bun at the nape of her neck. It was tied with a yellow ribbon, in a slightly lopsided bow. Sara craned her neck to send Ikki a smile.

"It looks beautiful," she said sincerely, and the girl beamed at her.

"No one ever lets me do their hair," said Ikki as she opened the door and began to lead her back to the living room. "Jinora is too busy with her nose stuck in a book, Meelo doesn't even have any hair, Mommy is too worried about my little sister, and Daddy won't let me braid his beard," she complained, a pout on her face. Sara raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know Pema is having a girl?" if she recalled correctly, she remembered it being a boy named Rohan. But she kept that information to herself.

"I just know," said Ikki with a cocky grin. She pulled both of them onto a couch, and Sara noticed a small pile of bags on the floor. Did she need to pack? Tenzins daughter followed her gaze.

"Most of that is food and other boring stuff," she told Sara, wrinkling her nose. "We don't need many things to wear because we're only staying one night. Daddy has Councilman stuff," she explained.

"That 'Councilman stuff' happens to be very important," said Tenzin as he walked into the room, an empty knapsack hanging from his hand. He gave it to Sara.

"You will need to bring two changes of robes: one for sleep, and another for the trip back," he told her. Sara nodded and smiled softly at Ikki. When the little girl looked dejectedly at a scroll hanging on the wall, Sara said:

"Hey, do you want to help me pack?" The girl immediately brightened and bolted up with a puff of air. "Sure!" she exclaimed, grabbing Sara's hand. They sped to her room and she let Ikki take over as she looked through the closet. She haphazardly tossed in things she deemed appropriate, and by the time she was done Tenzin was calling for them. Sara grabbed the bag and slung it over her shoulders before the two Airbenders made their way to the living room, where everybody was waiting.

"You look lovely, Sara," Pema said with a smile, and she returned it, blushing. "Thank you," she mumbled.

"I did her hair!" butted in Ikki, her chest swelling with pride. Pema hugged her daughter close to her side. "You did a wonderful job," she said, and the girl looked like she was about to burst with all the compliments she was getting.

"We must be going, or we'll never make it by sunset," Tenzin said, impatience evident in his voice. Pema let go of Ikki and grabbed her husbands hand. "Alright, if everybody is ready."

The six made their way out of the building, walking across the dew covered ground. By the looks of the sky, Sara assumed it was around six o'clock, give or take an hour. They arrived at a series of large caves, and at first she was unsure of what they were doing.

That was before she heard the loud unmistakable groaning of a sky bison.

The family and Sara walked into one of the caves, where a large bison who looked like a carbon copy of Appa stood, eating a huge pile of cabbages.

"OOGI!" shouted Meelo, and he flew himself up onto the bisons back. It was adorned with a large saddle, and Meelo situated himself on it, crossing his arms behind his slightly lumpy head. "This is the life," she heard him say, and Sara fought a snort. The other two bent themselves up as well, and Tenzin helped Pema onto the saddle before he held a hand to Sara. She took it a little reluctantly and he lifted them into the air before setting her gently next to Pema. He slid onto Oogi's neck, taking the reins as he yelled:

"Yip yip!"

* * *

The trip was very uneventful. Jinora was curled in the corner of the saddle, a book clutched in her hands: Ikki was chattering away to Pema, who listened and spoke at appropriate parts: Meelo had apparently acquired a taste for flesh, as he had his mouth around his fathers head. So Sara was left alone to her own thoughts, and she couldn't decide if that was good or bad.

It finally hit her that she was _in _the Avatar world. She's hopped from one planet to the next, which only happened in crazy science fiction movies. But it_ had _happened to her, and it was mind boggling to say in the least.

Also, the full brunt of her mission was realized, and Sara had to fight frustrated tears.

She was supposed to help the Avatar, who wasn't supposed to exist, defeat Amon and the Equalists, who also weren't supposed to exist, without killing him. That last part was of her own reasoning, because if she'd been sad during his death in a _cartoon, _who knows how she would react when everything was real.

She'd have to strategize. Tell Tenzin that Tarrlok-and Amon-were bloodbenders? That would certainly bring down the revolution if he could convince the Council, but would it just repeat the final episode?

Probably, so she crossed that off the list.

It was all so confusing, and it had made her press the heels of her palms into her eyes as if that would bring her the answers. But all it brought was those weird stars and colors, which wasn't very helpful.

Before she was able to muse anymore, Tenzin directed Oogi slightly downward, and everyone clutched the sides of the saddle for support. All she saw was snow and buildings for miles around, and the chill was already starting to leak onto the bison. Sara tugged the red coat around herself a little tighter.

Aangs son 'parked' Oogi in a patch of clear ground, and immediately the two girls flew off on air scooters. Sara looked over the side of the bison and carefully lowered herself down, sliding off his fur. She wobbled on her feet, a bit unsteady as she took a few steps forward. Once she had proper balance, she turned to see an old woman smiling warmly at Ikki and Jinora.

Sara knew exactly who this was: Katara, Tenzins mother and Aangs wife.

Once again, she found herself feeling awkward as the rest of the family greeted her. She saw Katara take Meelo off of Tenzins head and heard his yelled words:

"UNHAND ME, STRANGE WOMAN!" Pema took her son away from her mother-in-law, and Sara couldn't stop the laughter that left her mouth. Suddenly, Sara found six pairs of eyes turned to her.

"Mother," Tenzin started, walking over to her and guiding her forward. "This is Sara, a friend of ours. She will be staying with us."

With the way Katara was looking at her, she had the odd feeling that the old woman could see right through her. She swallowed, smiling meekly.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Katara," she said nervously, fidgeting under her gaze. Katara stared at her for a moment, before she smiled softly and clasped her hands over Sara's.

"It's nice to meet you as well," said the old woman, a knowing twinkle in her bright blue eyes.

"This is nice and all, but I feel weird just standing here," interupted a voice from behind Katara. The owner of the voice stepped from around the old woman, and Sara found herself face to face with none other than Korra, Avatar and master of almost all four elements.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Urgh. School started. That's why this chapter is late, and the updates will probably come slower now. I am so so so so so sorry! Thank you to every one who followed, favorited, and left kind reviews. They mean _everything _to me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA nor do I own LOK.**

* * *

"Korra!" exclaimed Tenzin, as he put his hands on her shoulders. He looked her up and down. "My word, you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were just a little girl," Korra laughed, smiling up at the Airbender.

"Yeah, well, I'm bigger now. And I'm so excited to start my training," Tenzin frowned, sending Sara a look. She had told him that the Avatar wouldn't be able to fully master Airbending because of her, and she felt guilt well up in her stomach. She tried to push it away. It's not like she _chose_ to steal Korra's Airbending ability.

"Korra, there is something I must tell you-" he stopped, his frown deepening.

"Honey, you'll have to tell her sometime," said Pema softly. Sara glanced at the woman, surprised. When telling Pema her story, she had left out most of the things Aang had discussed with her. Had Tenzin told his wife when he explained to her why she was staying?

"Korra, I don't think Tenzin will be able to teach you just yet," Katara said, giving her former student a sympathetic look. Then she looked at her son, a sad look in her old eyes. "You're not staying, are you?" Korra looked crestfallen as he confirmed his mothers words.

"No, I'm afraid I've too many duties on the Council. In fact, we are leaving in the morning," Korra's eyes widened, and she lightly pushed Tenzins hands off her shoulders.

"What? You have to stay! How else am I supposed to learn Airbending? You're the only capable Airbender in the entire world!" insisted the Avatar, her eyes pleading. At those words, Meelo gave an indignant huff.

"Excuse me? I'm the best Airbender there is! I _am _the one who invented a different technique, appropriately called-" Pema slapped a hand over her sons mouth, laughing nervously.

"Let's keep that to ourselves, Sweetie," she said, as Meelo squirmed in her grasp. Sara watched all of this in amusement and also slight nervousness.

What had happened in the first episode? Korra had snuck out to Republic City anyway, right? So should Sara try to convince Tenzin to bring her with them or let her run away on her own? The choices weighed heavily on her mind. Each could effect the future in different ways, so the question was...

Which was better?

"I think Korra should come with us," she blurted out, and everyone looked at her again. She mentally cursed at herself.

"Why do you say that, even if she can't start her training yet?" Tenzin asked carefully, looking at her with question glittering in his eyes.

"Well..." she started slowly, not liking the stares they were all giving her. Oh hell. She hated speaking to crowds, whether they be big or small. "Korra isn't learning anything here, so it won't make much of a difference, will it? I mean, she's mastered the rest of the elements already."

Tenzin nodded, but Katara said:

"She has much protection at the White Lotus Compound. Why should she give that up?" Sara heard a challenge in Katara's voice, and the old woman's eyes were sparkling again. As if she _wanted _Sara to convince Tenzins family to take Korra with them.

"She has protection, but with smothering comes a certain ignorance. What does she really know about the world around her? How can she be the Avatar from inside the compound walls?" Korra was beaming at Sara, Katara had a small smile on her face, and Tenzin nodded again.

"She raises a fair point. Do you think we would be able to convince the White Lotus leader to take her with us, Mother?" Katara's smile drooped as she tugged a hair loopie.

"I do not know. They won't want Korra going alone, of course. They'd send numerous guards for protection, if they agreed, due to Republic City's instability," she said. Tenzin sighed, tugging his beard.

_"If only they knew what I know,"_ she thought_. "Then they'd realize how stupid they're being."_

"I will try and convince the White Lotus leader to allow us to take you as a tenant," Tenzin said to Korra, and she smiled hugely at him.

"Thank you so much!" she squealed happily, before she turned to Sara. "And thank you!" she smiled brightly at her, and suddenly the random thought of, _"How does she_ _get those hair things to stay?"_ popped into her mind as the Avatat bounced around in excitement.

"You're welcome," laughed Sara, tucking that thought away for later thinking about. Korra turned to Katara.

"Can I show Sara around the Tribe, Sifu Katara?" she asked, and the old woman nodded, an affectionate smile on her face. Korra linked arms with Sara and the two began to walk in the opposite direction.

"So," the Avatar said as she idly kicked snow under her boot. "Why don't we tell each other about ourselves? I've never really had anyone besides Sifu Katara to talk to."

Sara suddenly realized, that if you looked past the glamour of being the Avatar, Korra had a dismal childhood. Taken away from her parents at a young age, forced to train in a _compound_, for God's sake, no one to talk to except old men yelling at her to 'widen her stance'. Sara had had your basic childhood, but it looked like Heaven compared to Korra's. If she was going to the Avatars guide, she might as well be her friend too.

"Sure," Sara gave her a soft smile. "Hmm...how old are you?"

"Seventeen. You?"

"Twenty. Your turn!"

That was how the two women spent the rest of the afternoon, swapping little tidbits about themselves. Sara found out that Korra was afraid of bugs and that her favorite food was pickled sea prunes.

The more she talked to Korra, the more she liked her. When watching the show, Sara had to admit that Korra hadn't been one of her favorite characters. She had thought she was cocky, and after kissing Mako: a home wrecker. But all of that fell away. Korra was a _teenager_, one with a misguided look on the world and a heavy weight on her shoulders. Now, she felt guilty for thinking those things and silently vowed to help lift that weight off.

"I have to go back to the White Lotus now, or they'll have my head on a plate," said Korra as the sun began to set. Sara nodded understandingly.

"I can walk you there, if you want," she offered. Korra smiled, but shook her head.

"I think it'd be better if they didn't know I was with you. I'm already late, and they'll undoubtably try to pin it on you," then she did something surprising: Korra gave Sara a hug before speeding off into the snow.

She watched the Avatars retreating form before she started towards the house that Katara lived in.

When she arrived, she suddenly heard a large growl come out from nowhere. Pema and Katara sent her amused looks from the kitchen. She realized with a blush it was stomach. After all, she'd only eaten the chips from her house and some nuts on the way here. Luckily, they had just been finishing dinner. They set the plates on a table nearby, with the help of Sara, and soon they were tucking in.

If she hadn't been starving, she would have been hesitant to eat the Water Tribe food, but she didn't even give it another thought as she stuffed her face. She didn't notice the stares they were giving her until her plate was licked clean, and her cheeks turned crimson.

"I haven't eaten much," she muttered, and Katara laughed. "Your eating skills just might have rivaled Sokka's!" she said, and Sara flushed darker.

When the rest of the family was done, everybody was full and exhausted from the great food and the trip there. Katara showed Sara to her room, and it was adorned with Airbending symbols.

"I thought you might like this one," she murmured. Sara gave her a startled look.

"How do you-"

"I know my husband when I see him," said Katara, the same knowledgable twinkle in her blue eyes as before.

"I-I...it's not what you-" she laid a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder.

"Be careful, and be brave. Aang knew what he was doing when he chose you," the old woman let her hand drop and she turned to leave.

"Wait! Katara!" she said before she could leave. She turned to Sara, raising a white brow. "Yes?"

"Aang told me to tell you that he loves you."

Katara got a faraway look in her eyes, and they began to shine with tears. She smiled gently at Sara, and nodded.

"Thank you," she told her sincerely, and with that Sara was once again left alone.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I realize that I made you all wait so long for this chapter! This is no excuse, but I suppose I'll give you one anyway: School. Need I say more? Also, my phone keeps deleting the chapters I try to write and then I get angry and stomp away, leaving it in some dark hole-**

**Well, you get the picture.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA, nor do I own LOK.**

* * *

The next morning, Sara was happy to realize that she didn't have a crazy Airbender sitting on her chest. Pema was there, however, gently shaking her shoulder. "Sara," she said softly, and she stretched, blinking.

"We're getting ready to leave," she told her, and with a yawn she nodded, throwing the blankets off. Sara stood up and rubbed her eyes, before something hit her.

"Is Korra coming with us?" she asked, crossing her fingers behind her back. She _needed_ Korra to come with them, so she could set the Avatar on the right path. She didn't know what she would do if Korra had to stay here.

"Luckily, Tenzin managed to convince the leader, Jaku, to let her come with us," Pema said, smiling. Sara let out a breath she hasn't realized she'd been holding. That would make things much easier. She nodded, grinning at Pema.

"Great! I'll pack real quick," she started to zip around the room, tossing her rumpled clothes from yesterday into the knapsack Tenzin gave her. Pema rolled her eyes at Sara's excitement, before leaving and shutting the door softly behind her. Sara barely noticed as she stripped out of the loose pajama's and put on the other outfit she had with her.

She stopped a moment and contemplated what to do with her hair. She had forgotten to take it out of the bun before she'd fell asleep, so she wrestled it out of the style now. It fell around her shoulders in random waves and curls. Sara decided it would do and threw the bag over her shoulders. She bounced out of the room, humming some random tune as she made her way to the table she'd had dinner on last night.

The family-plus Korra-stood, waiting. Why did they wake her up so late? She just shrugged and smiled brightly at the Avatar, who beamed in return. Everyone was saying their goodbyes to Katara, and for the millionth time she felt out of place among them. Korra motioned her over and Sara obliged, walking to stand next to her as Tenzin gave his mother a hug.

"I'm so happy I get to go!" the Avatar gushed, and she felt girlish excitement well up in her chest. It had been a long time since Sara had been able to just talk to a friend. Misty was her boss, and everybody knew it was impossible to be friends with them and all the rest of her co-workers were completely different from her.

"I'm glad too!" Sara agreed with a laugh. "We have so much to talk about."

Which wasn't a lie. Besides all the small things that one said to ones friend, Sara wanted to seriously have a conversation with Korra about Republic City. She just hoped she wouldn't sound like an adult telling a child what to do. Things wouldn't go smoothly if that's how it came out.

"Korra, I'm going to miss you dearly. But it's time the Avatars spread their wings and find a new adventure," Katara said, wrapping her arms around Korra. Tenzin frowned at his mother.

"Avatar_s_? Mother-"

"Ah-ah, if you are to get back in time for your meeting then you'd best be on your way," interrupted the Waterbender. Tenzin looked unsatisfied, but he nodded with a sigh.

"You're right, of course."

"As always," said Katara with a smile, and she began to usher them outside. Sara shot Korra a smile, and the two walked beside each other, talking about what they were going to do once they arrived at Air Temple Island.

They made their way to Oogi, who was sitting on small cliff and munching on a bale of hay provided by the White Lotus. Boats were visible in the waters as the sentries prepared to leave. _"That's a lot of guards,"_ thought Sara as the kids Airbent themselves onto Oogi's saddle. Tenzin helped Pema onto it, and she heard her frustrated sigh as she said:

"I'm pregnant, not helpless, Dear," Katara laughed.

"That's a great woman," she called to Tenzin as he helped Korra up next. He gave his mother a small smile. "I know," he said, looking lovingly at Pema. He turned away to help Sara onto the saddle before bending himself onto Oogi's neck and gripping the reins.

Sara saw Katara's sad face as her son prepared to leave. She felt bad for her. She was all alone here in the Southern Water Tribe, and now even Korra was leaving. She hoped that when Katara passed, she'd be reunited with her husband and the rest of the Gaang.

"Oogi, yip yip!" Tenzin yelled, and the bison took off into the air. Korra looked over the sides, laughing as she gazed at the landscape from above. Not that she blamed her, she'd done the same thing on the trip here.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, her turquoise eyes bright as she glanced back at Sara. She nodded, giggling.

"I know!" she agreed enthusiastically, gazing over the side with her. Snow and water covered everything in sight, and she wondered if this is what Noatak had seen when he was younger. Of course, he was from the Northern tribe, along with Tarrlok, so things were probably slightly different. She felt a pang of sadness for the two.

What had Tarrlok said, just before he had destroyed the both of them?

_"It will just like the good old days."_

Boy, if that didn't make your feels go haywire she didn't want to know what did.

Sara had a deep hatred for Yakone, who had molded Noatak into his puppet for revenge and forced his beliefs on him. What would it be like if they'd had a normal childhood? They'd probably still be in the Water Tribe, married, with kids...

She shook away those thoughts. She _would_ give everybody a happy ending, even if it killed her. That included Noatak and Tarrlok. Korra's voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"What's Republic City like?" Sara replied:

"It's great, but it's not all sunshine and roses," Korra frowned, leaning back and looking at Sara.

"Whaddya mean?" she asked her. She sighed and looked at the Avatar. "There are people who feel that non-benders are being discriminated against and mistreated."

"That's crazy! It's not true, is it?"

"It's not a whole lie," she answered, running a hand down her face. "There are gang-type people of benders who treat the non-benders like dirt."

Korra looked at her hands, her frown growing. She looked deep in thought. "Well, it's a good thing I'm coming. I'll give the non-benders a voice," she said determinedly, looking over the saddle. "People are people, and while bending is cool, it doesn't mean you're better than someone else."

Sara looked at Korra in shock. She hadn't expected that reaction out of her. At all. Why didn't cartoon Kora say that in the series? Maybe Amon wouldn't have been so hell-bent on defeating the Avatar if she said things like that. Sara ascertained that she'd have to find someway to talk to Amon.

"You're right," she agreed finally, a bright smile on her face. Who knows what'll happen? If Korra felt this way, maybe...maybe they could show the Equalists that the Avatar wasn't the source of all their problems.

Maybe he didn't have to die.

Sara didn't know how everything was going to turn out, but she prayed that things would be okay. That the Equalists would see that Korra wasn't out to get them. She wanted desperately for things to turn out better. That was what she was here for, right? To change the future?

Well, if it was a happier ending the Spirits wanted, then Sara would damn well give it to them.


End file.
